Alice, fée temps complet
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.U. Mais que fait donc une fée, une fois son diplôme en poche? Elle va se mêler de la vie et des amours d'autrui, pardi!


**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Vaguement inspiré du conte _Le Poil_ d'**Oliver Ka**.

**Rating : **Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, **T**.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **J'ai mis la main sur des tablettes de chocolat. Puis ça fait près d'un mois que je replonge dans les [trop] nombreux **contes de fées** que j'ai lu, enfant. Le résultat, comme vous pouvez le voir, est désastreux. Alors j'ai plus qu'à vous dire, **bonne lecture**.

_**MAJ :**_ Y a eu un gourrage de chapitre. Je m'en excuse énormément, c'est que je suis pas sur mon pc, donc y a confusion des documents enregistrés. Encore, désolée.

* * *

**Alice, fée temps complet**

- I -

« _On a banni les démons et les fées ;  
Sous la raison les grâces étouffées  
Livrent nos cœurs à l'insipidité. _»

— **Voltaire**

« Aliiiiiice ! »

Sautillant sur place, l'interpellée se redressa, ses ailes arrêtant de virevolter dans son dos, permettant ainsi à sa compagne de continuer à la vêtir convenablement.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle. Après de longues années passées à étudier, Alice allait enfin obtenir son diplôme tant attendu. Elle allait enfin devenir une fée à part entière, qui aurait une fonction, un but alloué avec une réelle portée. Fini les jeux, elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre part à la vie active, et ne serait plus traitée comme « la facétieuse petite Alice » qu'on avait l'impression de n'avoir vu voir sortir de son bourgeon qu'hier.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude la durée exacte du temps qui s'était déroulé alors qu'elle restait assise sur les feuilles de l'école, les fées vivant indéfiniment, mais il lui avait semblé fort long. Puis vu le nombre de connaissances qu'elle avait dû emmagasiner, elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait été près d'infini. Surtout que, vu la taille particulièrement menue d'Alice, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Il était évidemment improbable de croiser une fée de plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres, même impossible – la taille conventionnelle alludait plutôt la seizaine. Mais Alice, particulièrement fine et petite, dépassait à peine la douzaine. Ce qui signifiait que pour elle, apprendre nécessitait bien plus d'efforts. Après tout, il était bien connu que les fées étaient déjà trop petites pour pouvoir ressentir plus d'un sentiment à la fois, les colères d'Alice en étaient bien la preuve, que pouvait-il donc en être des savoirs qu'elle consolidait jour après jour?

Voilà pourquoi Alice était particulièrement contente, voire fière, d'avoir réussi. À force de persévérance, et à cœur pur, rien d'impossible. Et puis, elle était juste de celles qui avaient toujours quantité d'énergie à revendre. Forcément lors d'une occasion telle que celle-ci, elle ne tenait pas en place. Pas du tout même. Mais elle était bien trop excitée pour se préoccuper de ceux qui diraient que c'était là la preuve qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui faisait des farces, et non pas une future protectrice.

Mais peu importe, elle avait tellement hâte ! Elle allait enfin, enfin !, découvrir cet autre monde. Car malgré toutes les malices dont on l'accusait, Alice n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds de l'autre côté du miroir. C'était règle sacrée, et on ne désobéissait point à de tels commandements. Surtout pas si l'on voulait devenir une bienfaitrice comme elle, une fée qui se consacrait aux autres. Il fallait prouver que l'on était digne de confiance. Parfaitement capable de contrôler sa curiosité si le bonheur d'une tierce personne en dépendait.

« Mais arrête de bouger ! Tu vas tout froisser ! »

S'immobilisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Alice tenta de rester droite, redressant son dos. Il le fallait tout de même pas qu'en ce jour tant attendu elle ait l'air d'une vagabonde.

En effet, outre sa bienveillance et son envie de pouvoir porter de l'aide à autrui, Alice avait un amour pour les habits. Les beaux atours, les parures, les accessoires - les vêtements en général. Tout un chacun savait que, dans le Royaume Féerique, l'accoutrement était primordial. Il indiquait le rang, la classe sociale. Le statut achevé à ce jour, et ce qu'on voulait accomplir. À lui tout seul, il racontait toute une histoire, comme beaucoup de choses dans leur monde.

De fait, Alice était très heureuse d'avoir les doigts magiques de sa marraine pour la parer correctement. La douce Esme. Tout le royaume savait bien qu'elle était la plus douée de ses mains. C'était d'elle qu'Alice tirait son amour pour l'habillement, l'esthétique, et tout l'art de la beauté en général. Il n'y avait pas à en douter puisque de toute façon, les fées n'avaient ni père, ni mère, mais naissent dans les fleurs. C'était de ce fait qu'elles naissent pures, sans souffrances aucunes, et le restaient tout le restant de leur vie. À condition de faire le bien, incontestablement. On dénombrait bon nombre de fées aillant mal tournées. À commencer par vouloir se faire plus grandes qu'elles n'étaient nées, jusqu'à finir sorcière. Mais qu'y pouvait-on? Le monde des humains corrompait, c'était hélas, vrai.

Toutefois, ce ne serait pas le cas d'Alice. Elle comptait bien rester une gentille fée toute sa vie, un peu malicieuse sur les bords, mais gentille tout de même. Il y avait pleins d'êtres perdus qui n'attendait qu'un coup de pouce du Destin. D'elle, en somme. Et elle envisageait bien de le leur donner, et bien plus encore. Elle était née dans du muguet, après tout. Elle était destinée à apporter du bonheur aux moins chanceux qu'elle qui n'avait pas la vie presque parfaite des fées. Presque parfaite. Car même les fées n'étaient pas à l'abri du malheur. Ou de la difficulté. Quel serait donc le sens du prix et de la vie, sinon?

Elle regarda dans le rideau d'eau Esme qui la regardait par-dessus son épaule.

« Ah, Alice. Alice… Il me semble que c'était hier que tu es née avec tes ailes et tes grands yeux. Tu avais fronçais déjà ton minuscule nez... »

Alice resta immobile. Oui, son nez en bouton de rose à l'air farceur qui laissait devinait son tempérament léger. Mais elle ne voulait pas être facétieuse. Elle voulait montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable. Elle voulait prouver sa valeur en tant que fée protectrice. Car elle en était plus que capable. Mais sa marraine continuait sur le chemin des souvenirs.

« Tu as ouvert tes ailes et essayé de t'envoler. Tu n'étais déjà qu'une polissonne... »

Esme soupira.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Ravalant l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, les effusions n'étant jamais vues de bon œil, Alice se retourna pour lui sourire radieusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de la rendre émotive. Elle allait devoir défiler devant tout le monde d'ici quelques instants. Encore heureux qu'elle n'était pas trop mauvaise comédienne. Elle était plutôt douée, même.

« Je reviendrai, ne pense pas un instant que tu t'es débarrassée de moi, Esme. »

Sa marraine rit doucement, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oui. Je n'en doute pas. Va donc. »

Elle lui sourit un peu plus avant de se diriger vers la salle du trône, où avait lieu les remises de diplômes. Une nouvelle partance pour le monde des humains, ce n'était pas rien. Il en allait de la réputation de toutes les fées, les anciennes comme les futures protectrices. Elle se mordit les lèvres en attendant que son nom soit appelé.

« Alicée. »

Tanya.

Alice retint une grimace. Cette fille la haïssait, la réciproque était vraie, donc quel était l'intérêt? Aucun. Mais toute fée avait un orgueil qui pouvait faire le double de sa taille. Et bien entendu, Tanya lui en voulait que ce soit elle, la petite et minuscule Alice qui récupère le poste tant convoité. Mais tout de même, aller jusqu'à écorcher son prénom...

« Alice, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Peu importe. »

Sous ses yeux suspicieux, l'autre continua à vider son sac, l'air de rien :

« Ne prends donc pas ces grands airs. Tu es née dans une fleur, comme n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Muguet, Alicée, c'est pareil. »

Mais Alice n'en avait cure. C'était elle qui partait pour l'autre monde, à travers le miroir.

« Eh bien, je te dirais ce que les humains pensent du muguet, alors. »

Lui offrant son sourire le plus hypocrite, elle tourna les talons pour se présenter devant le trône du roi qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange.

« Fée Alice. Notre prestigieuse élève... »

Il s'interrompit pour la darder d'un regard pénétrant.

« Te souviendras-tu des règles ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Le monarque la fixa intensément. Après tout elle était connue pour ses frasques. Mais cette fois, l'enjeu considérable l'en défendait. Elle avait bien trop étudié pour perdre le titre durement acquis. Ce n'était plus de stupides petits règlements de l'Ecole Féerique, il en allait de la loi féerique même. Et pour avoir la chance d'obtenir le diplôme, Alice les avait scrupuleusement étudiées. Elle ne commettrait pas le moindre faux pas, elle en était persuadée.

Il eut un drôle de sourire.

Mais la fée ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Obéron était connu pour ses idées étranges, son excentricité. C'était le plus féerique des rois des fées, ce n'était pas sans raison.

« Merci, roi. »

Il fit un geste de la main vers le mur.

« Alors, nous te souhaitons une bonne fortune. »

Souriant, Alice inspira profondément. Voilà. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'à passer le miroir pour aller dans le monde des humains. Enfin.

* * *

Certaines le savent peut-être, mais ma carte graphique vient de claquer. Donc, je rappelle que **si vous achetez un pc portable, ne choisissez PAS nvidia**, qui a une erreur de conception, mais ATI. Bref, n'empêche que c'st très gênant pour moi, et que je me vois mal réécrire toutes les choses qui sont sur mon disque dur, même si je viens de le faire pour ce chapitre-ci. Bref, en attendant de récupérer tout ça, je me lance dans ceci, c'est moins compromettant à écrire sur papier, puis à taper sur un pc qui n'est pas le mien.

Aussi, j'tente vaguement de l'humour. Vaguement, c'st pas mon genre de prédilection. Mais ce serait bien. Oh, et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur Alice. Elle me donne l'impression d'avoir une fraicheur et une innocence que je lui envie, même si dessous elle peut être une petite peste, je n'en doute pas... Bref. Me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne rentrée, et une bonne journée.

K.


End file.
